In an article entitled "Interconnection For Lightguide Fibers" by Messrs. T. Leslie Williford, Jr. et al, published in The Western Electric Engineer, Volume XXIV, No. 1, Winter 1980, pages 87 to 95, there is disclosed an optical coupling device comprising a biconical sleeve for aligning the conical plugs attached to two optical fibers. When such an optical fiber connector is used in conjunction with an electrical connector, it is desirable to insure that the optical fiber connector can be assembled with the same ease as the electrical connector. Furthermore, it is also necessary to insure that the optical coupling will not require adjustment, for reducing insertion loss, with each connection.